The present invention relates generally to a merchandise display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for displaying merchandise in a retail setting that allows the merchandise to be secured against pilferage, while still permitting it to be examined by potential buyers and readily removed from display when selected by a customer for purchase.
A constant challenge for retail sales establishments is the effective display of merchandise to the buying public. The system must allow customers to examine merchandise sufficiently to make a decision to buy, while protecting the merchant against pilferage. Such systems must also be relatively space-efficient to allow a merchant to display as much product as possible per unit of sales area. Where such systems rely on locking mechanisms to restrict access to the merchandise, these mechanisms must be susceptible to quick and easy opening and closing by sales personnel. Finally, the structure and operation of the system must be suitable to the product being displayed.
A number of products pose problems in this regard, particularly merchandise packaged in relatively regular enclosures such as compact discs, music cassettes and computer software. While a number of systems have been proposed or adapted for the display for sale of such products, no system has satisfactorily fulfilled the criteria mentioned above. Such products are often displayed in open-access display stands, providing little or no security against pilferage and limiting the number of titles that potential buyers can view simultaneously. In other known display systems, locking showcases are provided with openings small enough to prevent removal of merchandise, while still permitting buyers to insert their hands into the cases to handle and examine the merchandise. Such showcases are often heavy and bulky and require that the entire case be opened for organizing and restocking merchandise. In another known approach, particularly adapted to the display of regularly shaped packages such as for compact discs, music cassettes and computer software, each item of merchandise is placed in a larger plastic or paper package that can be displayed in large open bins. Where the product is packaged in a paper box, a large quantity of waste paper is generated that is simply discarded by the buyer. However, where no such packaging or display case is used, the risk of significant loss by pilferage increases.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or minimizing the drawbacks of known display techniques. In particular, the invention is directed to a display system that allows the buying public to view and examine merchandise, while offering considerable security to merchants.